Vulpecula XII-XIV
by jeri
Summary: The final set of Vulpecula stories. MSR/M and Babyfic. And something different to wrap it all up.


TITLE: Vulpecula XII-XIV  
AUTHOR: jeri  
E-MAIL: ggal1116@yahoo.com OR agentjeri@thexfiles.com  
WEBSITE: http://www.geocities.com/jeris_basement/index/html  
RATING: PG  
CATEGORY: VSRA, S-POV, Other-POV  
KEYWORDS: MSR/M, Babyfic  
SPOILERS: Requiem  
ARCHIVE: Sure, just drop me a line!  
STARTED: July 28, 2000  
FINISHED: September 15, 2000  
  
**DISCLAIMER: CC and 1013 get every one, basically.  
  
^*^*^  
XII - Begin Again  
[["It's just a beginning, Dana. Just a beginning."]]  
  
September 5, 2003  
12:11 p.m.  
  
Adam is skipping down the sidewalk, eager to reach   
the front doors of the sacred building.  
  
"Adam!" I call, just before he bounds around the   
corner and out of my sight. "Stay with Mommy, Adam!"  
  
His dusty blonde head droops and he begins to   
slowly plod back to me. He knows a scolding when   
he hears it and reacts in a way I know he didn't   
get from his father: he listens to me.  
  
In a moment I feel his little hand curl around   
mine and I give it a little squeeze, just so he   
knows I'm not mad at him.   
  
"Soon as we're in, little buddy, you can have free   
reign, okay?" I stop for a moment to kneel down and   
look into my baby boy's eyes. Adam has Mulder's   
eyes, a fact that I'm deeply grateful for. I find   
it so easy to read them, as they speak the same   
language that I began to learn eleven years ago.  
  
He smiled his adorable apology smile, one thing   
he definitely learned from dear ol' Dad. "Yes,   
Mommy." I smiled back and leaned in to give him   
an Eskimo kiss, then stood up and resumed our   
walk to the Bureau.  
  
Now that Labor Day has come and gone, tourists   
are no longer clogging the streets. Children are   
back in school, and adults are back at their jobs.   
So there is not quite as long a line as there has   
been the past few months at the tour door, not   
quite as many jealous glares at Adam and me as we   
enter the employee door.  
  
True to my word, I release Adam as soon as the   
door shuts behind us. He quickly makes his way   
to the metal detector, shouting a joyous hello   
to Arlen.  
  
"Well, hello there Adam," Arlen responds, rubbing   
a hand fondly over Adam's head. "You here to see   
your daddy?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Adam affirms with a nod, then squeals,   
"An' bay-ball 'morrow!"  
  
Arlen looks to me for confirmation. "Baseball   
tomorrow?"  
  
I chuckle. "Yeah, Mulder got tickets to the Yankee   
game in Baltimore tomorrow. We're going with my   
brother and his wife and son. They're visiting   
from San Diego." Indeed, Billy, Tara and Matty   
have been in Maryland for a week now, staying   
first at Mom's but they came over yesterday and   
will stay until they leave on Tuesday to visit   
Tara's side of the family.  
  
"Sounds like fun," Arlen agrees. He motions for   
Adam to step through the gate, and I have to hold   
back my laughter as Adam slowly tiptoes his way   
to the other side. He set it off a few weeks ago   
(he'd found some loose change and put it in his   
pocket) and now he's almost afraid of the detector.  
  
I glide through after Adam, relieved as always   
when the chip in my neck goes undetected. I never   
told Arlen about what set it off that day so many   
years ago, and he's never asked for details, and   
I'd very much like to keep it a family secret.  
  
I bid Arlen a fond farewell, but he pulls me aside   
and quickly whispers, "Amy's pregnant!" in my ear.   
So a few more minutes are wasted as I congratulate   
him and ask for all the details he knows so far.   
I'm genuinely happy for Arlen and Amy; they've   
been married nine years now and have had all sorts   
of trouble conceiving. Eventually they turned to   
science, though Arlen doesn't want to say which   
procedure worked.  
  
Suddenly, I find myself thinking about all the   
people that I know who have had troubles with   
conception. Myself not included, of course, since   
any troubles I would have -- should have -- had   
were not natural at all. But Bill and Tara   
eventually went to fertility drugs; now Amy and   
Arlen, and I know of at least five other couples   
who have had to turn to science when nature has   
failed them. I have to wonder if nature isn't   
trying to send a message: Six billion is just   
about maximum capacity, folks! Yet the human   
desire and need to procreate is far too strong,   
and with today's technology, issues that prevented   
gross over-population in the past are becoming   
non-issues.  
  
A tug on my hand pulls me from my philosophical   
thinking. Adam wants his daddy.  
  
We descend into the basement's depths, and Adam   
bursts from the elevator as its doors open into   
the hallway, running to Mulder's office and   
shoving the door open with a gleeful "Daddeeee!"   
as his greeting.  
  
"AJ, my man!" Mulder coos, happily receiving his   
son's hug. He looks up and catches my eye. "Hey,   
Scully. Where've you been?"  
  
I glance at my watch; true, we are about ten   
minutes later than usual. "Life," I say with a   
shrug. "You weren't worried, were you?"  
  
Mulder shakes his head, releasing Adam so he could   
run around the office and inspect all the interesting   
tidbits. "Nah, not yet. I figured that there was   
a traffic holdup, or that you ran into someone   
upstairs. Did you see Ronnie at all?"  
  
"No." I look around and realize that Mulder's   
partner is nowhere to be seen. "Where is she?   
Did she show up today?"  
  
Mulder nods and holds up a hand to reassure me.   
"Yeah, she left about fifteen minutes ago. She's   
got a *real* date for lunch today," he reveals,   
in a low, conspiratorial whisper.  
  
My face brightens with my grin. "A *real* date?   
You mean, with a guy? A possible suitor?"  
  
My darling husband chuckles. "Yep. Some guy she   
met at a party a few weeks ago. They've kept in   
touch over the phone and the Internet, and they   
decided to see each other again." Mulder laughs   
again, though this time I swear it's more of a   
cackle. I barely hold in a cackle of my own; I've   
encouraged Ronnie for months, years to break the   
mold that Mulder and I created and get herself a   
life. I don't want her to end up an old spinster   
like I would have if Mulder wasn't so damn   
irresistible -- and available.  
  
Adam has finished his rounds and runs back to   
Mulder, begging for some lunch. I sigh. Our boy   
has an enormous appetite, and God knows where he   
gets it. As Mulder constantly points out, I eat   
like a bird, and I never fail to retort that while   
he will put away a fair amount of food in one   
sitting, he'd forget that food existed unless   
Ronnie or I remind him.  
  
Mulder announces that we're going as he saves his   
work on the computer and five minutes later, we're   
outside in the bright early autumn sunshine, trying   
to decide where the best place for a picnic is.  
  
^*^*^  
  
1:01 p.m.  
  
"So Bill and Tara had other things to do today?"   
Mulder asks around a mouthful of chili dog.  
  
"They took Matty out to Annapolis," I say, wiping   
some excess ketchup from the corner of Mulder's   
mouth. "Bill's got a meeting with some Navy brass,   
which is why they came out here in the first place,   
and I guess he's gonna check out some of Dad's old   
stomping grounds."  
  
With a sudden shiver I realize that this Christmas   
will mark ten years since Ahab passed away. Who   
knew ten years could go by so fast, with so much   
important stuff happening in those years? I look   
back at Mulder, who's trying to clean Adam up --   
not very successfully, however -- and I can't help   
but remember that I've only known Mulder ten of my   
nearly forty years -- only 25% of my life! And in   
that short time span, I've lived through more   
heartache, tragedy, sadness, joy, and fulfillment   
than most people have in their full life span.  
  
I lean over and embrace Mulder, which impedes his   
task of cleaning his son, but he doesn't complain,   
returning my hug even though I know he's terribly   
confused. I release him and together we take on   
the task of getting chocolate pudding out of   
Adam's ears.  
  
Mulder sighs. "AJ...what will we do with you?"   
he asks rhetorically, reaching for a new napkin.  
  
Adam's only response is a giggle and a squirm as   
I hit a spot behind his ear where he's quite   
ticklish. In a few minutes he's squeaky clean   
and raring to go; he spies a group of college-  
aged kids playing baseball on a make-shift field   
a few blocks from us on the Mall.  
  
"Bay-ball, Daddy! P'ay bay-ball!" he insists,   
tugging on Mulder's shirt.  
  
"We're going to see baseball tomorrow, Li'l   
Bullfrog," he gently reminds his son.  
  
Adam is not deterred. "Bay-ball now! Kid, Daddy,   
bay-ball!" Now he's jumping up and down, pointing   
towards the kids to whom Mulder's back is turned.  
  
Sighing again, Mulder turns and sees what Adam's   
all excited about. From the look on his face, I   
can tell that Mulder wants to do nothing more   
than take Adam and go join the pick-up game, but   
then he frowns with a glance towards his watch.  
  
"AJ, I've got to get back to work soon. I don't   
have time..." As he says these words, which Adam   
knows all too well, Adam stops jumping and his   
face falls. I hold back the urge to pull my baby   
into my arms and scold Mulder for disappointing   
his son. I know it breaks Mulder's heart when he's   
suddenly called out of town for a case and can't   
follow through on his plans with Adam; Skinner and   
Ronnie both tell me that Mulder will do as much of   
the job over the Internet as he can, leaving home   
only as a last resort.  
  
I look at my watch, too, and see that it's pretty   
close to one-fifteen: Mulder's due back at the   
office by one-thirty, so we'll have to get moving   
pretty soon.  
  
But, then again...  
  
"Mulder, what's waiting for you down there?" I   
ask in all seriousness. "Ronnie's probably going   
to be late, which I'm sure you had already realized.   
Skinner knows where you are; he'd be here himself   
if he didn't have that one o'clock conference call.   
I think you can play hooky for a little bit."  
  
Mulder just stares across the field, and for a   
moment I don't think he heard me, until he nods.   
"Yeah, I think I can justify hanging out here for   
a while...Scully, look at that boy," he instructs,   
pointing at one of the shorter kids.  
  
"The one on third?" I ask for verification.  
  
"Yeah. Does he look familiar to you?"  
  
I study the boy as he takes a lead off the base,   
prepared to dash home at any moment. At first I   
think that Mulder's crazy, seeing things that   
aren't there, until the boy turns around...and   
looks right back at us.  
  
I blush and look away, embarrassed at being caught   
staring, and mumble, "Looks like an ordinary kid,   
Mulder."  
  
"Well, this ordinary kid has just left his ball   
game and is quickly approaching us," Mulder   
reports, grabbing Adam's hand to make sure he   
doesn't run off.  
  
"Fox? Dana?" the kid calls, and I suddenly recognize   
him as Gibson Praise.  
  
"Gibson?" Mulder and I say together.  
  
Next thing I know, Gibson's taking a seat in front   
of us, wiping beads of sweat off his forehead. "I   
told you he was okay," he says to me with pride.   
  
"You did?" Mulder looks at me in confusion, and   
it occurs to me that I never told him about the   
run-in with Gibson and Phoebe three years ago.  
  
"Um, yeah," I confirm sheepishly. "Three years   
ago, while you were gone," I explain, "I got a   
call from our favorite Scotland Yard Inspector,   
saying she had found a boy who was asking for us.   
Turned out to be Gibson, who was suffering from a   
bit of amnesia. Called himself Gregory Prescott."  
  
"Really?" Mulder asks, turning to Gibson.  
  
"Yes. As soon as I saw Dana, though, I began   
remembering everything. And I remembered you with   
that man you called the Bounty Hunter. I knew you'd   
be all right. He'd never meant to harm any of you."  
  
"Gibson, what are you doing here?" I ask curiously.  
  
"Oh, I'm visiting GWU; I'm starting there next   
year."  
  
Indeed, Gibson does appear to be the right age to   
be a senior in high school, but something doesn't   
jibe...  
  
"How do you know so early?" Mulder asks, picking   
up on the detail that eluded me. "Not even students   
going Early Decision know this early."  
  
Gibson smiles enigmatically, and I suddenly feel   
that Gibson's about to share a secret with us.  
  
"Well, in the last few years I've discovered that   
along with reading minds, I can also see the   
future. Actually, I...oh!" His startled noise is   
directed at Adam, as he sees our son for the first   
time. "This is Adam? I wondered if it would be a   
boy or a girl."  
  
Gibson introduces himself to Adam, who's delighted   
to get a new friend. "So, Fox, do you like working   
with Ronnie?"  
  
Mulder's taken aback momentarily; he's forgotten   
how easily Gibson can pry into our heads. "Oh, well,   
it's good enough. I mean, she's a good agent and all,   
and I wouldn't give up Adam to get Scully back..."  
  
Gibson just nods. I find myself curious about his   
claim that he can predict the future, but before   
I can say anything, Gibson says, "She's going to   
be adorable, Dana. And perfectly healthy, too,   
despite it all."  
  
I just stare at him as he plays patty-cake with   
my son. "What do you mean, Gibson?"  
  
He doesn't respond, choosing to finish the game,   
then finally meets my eyes. "I told you it was   
just a beginning, Dana." This time I don't have   
time to react as a boy from the ball field calls   
his name, and Gibson jumps up and runs back to   
his friends, a farewell casually tossed over his   
shoulder.  
  
^*^*^  
  
8:07 p.m.  
  
Mulder stands behind me, his arms possessively   
wrapping around my waist. We haven't moved in the   
last five minutes; I think we've set a new world   
record for breath-holding and staring at one spot.  
  
The rest of the family is downstairs. I can vaguely   
hear Tara trying to wear Matty down, who's having   
the best time ever with his cousin. Matty is used   
to being the baby, and now finally he's got a   
cousin who he can romp with and boss around. Adam   
thoroughly enjoys the extra attention he's getting,   
too, from all three San Diego Scullys.  
  
Billy has earned some serious points tonight by   
insisting to take the check at dinner, and he even   
consented to stopping off at the nearest CVS on   
the way home. Not like he had much of a choice,   
considering Mulder was driving, but he didn't give   
any grief as I quickly ran in, Tara in tow. Billy   
was definitely curious about my one small purchase,   
but Tara agreed not to say a word, leaving Billy   
angry that he was obviously out of the loop.  
  
He'd complained, "It's not like it's a girl thing!   
Mulder knows what's up! Why can't you tell me?"  
  
Tara calmed him with the simple assurance that "It   
is a girl thing, Bill. And Mulder knows because   
they're *married*." I truly love my sister-in-law.  
  
A beeping noise alerts us that our time is up.   
Mulder silences his watch, and together we suck   
in a breath. I hold up my purchase, and a grin   
splits my face.  
  
Looks like we're having another baby.  
  
^*^*^  
XIII - Holy Smoke!  
[[From the ashes comes life -- and didja hear   
about the church that caught on fire?]]  
  
April 4, 2004  
9:43 a.m.  
  
It's times like this that I'm glad I convinced   
Mulder to buy the minivan.  
  
Last night we were all up late partying at Mom's   
house, celebrating Billy's birthday and Charlie's   
big promotion. It was nice of them to drag their   
families out here, especially Charlie since Jason   
and Tim began their Easter breaks three days early,   
but they know I'm in no condition to fly.  
  
Today we forced ourselves up so we could all go   
to church. Mulder's become quite the little   
parishioner the last few months, and I think it's   
because he wants to thank somebody--anybody--other   
than Cancerman for allowing him a second shot to   
play over-protective father-to-be. I never held   
Mulder's lack of religion against him, for his   
beliefs in Little Green Men were as strong as mine   
in God, but I admit that it's nice to have him next   
to Adam and me in the pew.  
  
"How do you feel this morning, Dana?" asks my   
concerned sister-in-law.  
  
"I feel fine, Tara. She's pretty mellow right now.   
I suspect I won't feel any huge movements until   
the most inconvenient moment possible," I hypothesize   
with a grin.  
  
Tara smirks. "You know it."  
  
"Mommy, is Father Avery doing the Mass today?"  
  
Tara turns around and gently smiles at six-year-  
old Matthew. It amazes me how much he's grown   
since I saw him last, just seven months ago.  
  
"No, sweetie. Father Avery's back in San Diego.   
But I'm sure you'll like Aunt Dana's priest, right?"   
She looks to me for confirmation.  
  
"Oh sure," I agree. "Adam really likes Father   
McPherson, right Adam?"  
  
My three-year-old nods his head. "Fa-duh Mac is   
cool," he assures his older cousin. Matt just bites   
his lip, looking a tad worried, but goes back to   
quietly playing with his Game Boy.  
  
"Father McPherson?" asks a concerned voice from   
the front seat. "What happened to Father McCue?"  
  
Now I bite my lip, wondering how to explain to   
Billy why we don't go to Father McCue's church   
anymore. "Well, Father McPherson's church is right   
in town, which is easier to get to most of the   
time." Luckily, Billy accepts that without another   
word. I catch Mulder's eye in the rearview mirror,   
and I know he's thinking 'close call' much like   
I am.  
  
In reality, Father McCue was a bit displeased with   
the order I built my family. I know Mom tried to   
explain it to him many times, but even Mom is   
missing some facts, and I could never tell him the   
whole story. Then, to top it all off, he found out   
about our quickie marriage at the courthouse, and   
was insulted enough to tell Mom to ask me to find   
another church to attend.  
  
Everyone falls into silence as we close the final   
miles between home and the church.  
  
^*^*^  
  
9:53 a.m.  
  
Our clan neatly covers an entire pew. Adam's   
standing in the aisle, talking excitedly to another   
little boy, Robbie, whose family is a regular at   
the Sunday, 10 o'clock, High Mass.  
  
Billy's looking around with a critical eye; he's   
trying very hard not to mention how different the   
church is from Father McCue's. It's not different   
like another sect or denomination is different, it   
just looks different. It's in another town and stuff,   
and Billy's not a big fan of change, so he sees   
every minute difference.  
  
Matt's trying to find excuses to leave, but Tara's   
a smart cookie, and she's not buying any of it.  
  
Mulder's sitting oh-so quietly next to me, staring   
up at the altar. He's in some sort of daze, and   
if it weren't for the gentle rubbings of his   
fingers on my belly I'd think he was hypnotized.  
  
Speaking of that belly....Right now little Anna   
is quite happy to be in church. Great, that makes   
one of us.   
  
And yes, her first name will be Anna. It's such   
a classic name, and it was Samantha's middle name,   
so it's a nice tribute without being too obvious.   
Billy thinks having an Adam and an Anna will get   
confusing, but I don't plan on giving them the same   
initials. So Jessica, Janis/Janice, Jamie, Janelle,   
and all other J's are out. Unfortunately, that   
leaves 25 letters that are very in.  
  
The bells of the church chime out the hour, and   
I pull Adam back to the pew. He sits between Mulder   
and Matt, folding his hands in his lap like an   
angel. I see Matt give Adam a look that suggests   
that Adam is a kiss-up. That's when I realize that   
Billy really did contribute his genes to Matt's DNA.   
Who knew?  
  
Mass begins, following the same rituals that the   
Scullys have known for years. Out of the corner of   
my eye I see Billy finally start to relax as he   
finally finds his comfort zone.  
  
About five minutes into the service, I notice Adam   
getting antsy in his seat. I have to wonder why;   
he's always been quiet and patient for the service.  
  
Father Mac rambles on, quoting from the Old   
Testament, breaking out into spontaneous prose,   
grabbing the kids' attention with a few carefully   
chosen analogies or magic tricks. Usually his   
tactics work perfectly, but this morning is   
different.  
  
All the kids are fussy, from the spic-and-span   
altar boys to womb-bound Anna. Something is not   
right. My sixth (or seventh?) sense kicks in,   
dragging my Agent persona out from the dark, dusty   
corner of my mind.  
  
I nudge Mulder with my elbow, and when our eyes   
meet, I see that he's noticed the unrest, too. I   
reach across him and lightly tap Adam's arm. He   
looks at me, and his face is one of confusion and   
worry.  
  
"What's wrong?" I whisper as quietly as possible.   
He just shakes his head and scoots a little closer   
to his father. Frowning, I turn my attention to   
Matt, who's trying to get his mother's attention.  
  
"Stop it, William Matthew," Billy hisses out of   
the corner of his mouth. Matt instantly calms, but   
his feelings still show brightly in his eyes. He's   
scared.  
  
I hesitate only a moment before I overrule Billy's   
decree and ask Matt what's wrong.  
  
He looks at his dad, who's none too pleased, but   
answers, "I smell something weird. Like someone   
left a hot dog on the stove too long."  
  
I sit back and sniff the air. I can't detect any   
smell of burning or food, nothing other than the   
normal candle-scent. Glancing around discreetly,   
I note that other children are wrinkling their   
noses; it must be a very faint smell, since no   
one over fifteen seems to notice.  
  
There's really nothing to do for now, so I sit   
back and try to figure out what the heck Father   
Mac is talking about.  
  
Another ten minutes pass.  
  
And then all Hell breaks loose.  
  
^*^*^  
  
10:18 a.m.  
  
It starts so far away that only those with the   
best nostrils notice. But little by little, it   
grows and becomes more obvious.  
  
Within three minutes after I first realized that   
Matt was right, the flames were flicking their way   
into the large hall. The church was on fire.  
  
Mulder and I immediately begin to take charge.   
Almost everyone who regularly attends this Mass   
knows who we are, so no one gives us crap for   
barking out orders. The older children grab the   
hands of the young ones and begin to file out   
towards the door. Mulder tells me to get the heck   
out because of the baby, but I'm hesitant to do so.   
It feels wrong to run away now after years of being   
in control of crises.  
  
Slowly but surely, we make our way to the large   
doors that lead out to the street. Mulder's already   
on his cell phone with 9-1-1, calmly instructing   
them to send a few trucks our way. And an ambulance,   
just in case.  
  
The first wave of kids make it to the door, opening   
it as far as their little arms could.  
  
Then I hear a loud crack, and four huge beams from   
the ceiling come crashing down, effectively   
trapping everyone inside the smoldering church.  
  
And still I remain calm.  
  
Mulder updates the 9-1-1 operator on the newest   
developments, requesting a couple more ambulances,   
in case we end up inhaling a lot of smoke. The   
operator then informs him that due to an overturned   
tractor-trailer that caused a pile-up on Route 40,   
the emergency vehicles are being torn in two   
directions, and others can't get past it to make   
it into town. She says she'll request some vehicles   
from cities to the East, like Catonsville, but it   
will probably take a while.  
  
With that in mind, I send Billy with Father Mac   
to find a reasonably cool and smoke-free area of   
the church that the group can get into for now.   
They're off, heading for some offices in the   
basement.  
  
Mulder instructs everyone to sit in the pews; the   
fire isn't really around us yet, so we're safe   
for now. Long moments pass by, and I begin to worry   
as Anna becomes agitated. I rub my belly, begging   
her to relax, murmuring that everything will be okay,   
don't worry. Yes, I do realize that I'm reassuring   
myself as well.  
  
"Scully? How are you doing?"  
  
I try to smile for Mulder, just so he can put his   
attention to more important things and people who   
need his help. "I'm..." Before the next word can   
even begin to form in my mouth, Mulder's face   
hardens in disapproval. "Sorry. How about, I'm   
doing as well as can be expected for a woman in   
her eighth month of pregnancy?"  
  
He sighs and relaxes a bit. "That's okay. Just be   
careful, right? I want you to sit right here unless   
it's safe for you to move somewhere else. I'll   
come get you."  
  
I decide to indulge Mulder's paternal side. "All   
right. Go find out who left and whose families are   
split up." A thought occurs to me. "Did Adam and   
Matt get out?"  
  
Mulder shakes his head. "No, they weren't very   
close to the door when the rafters fell. They're   
okay, just a little scared. Wendy Flath is watching   
over all the little kids."  
  
I nod, glad to know my baby boy's in good hands.   
Wendy's a regular babysitter in the local   
neighborhoods. Mulder and I don't use her often,   
since Mom's always insisting that we call her for   
Adam. Not that Mulder and I have gone out lately...  
  
But that's not important right now. We need to   
find a way out of here. We need to...  
  
"Shit," Mulder mumbles.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I lost the 9-1-1 connection. The fire's starting   
to cause problems, I think."  
  
I sigh. "Well, at least they're on their way. We   
shouldn't need any more   
help--"  
  
And that's when I feel it. The warm dripping of a   
liquid down my leg.  
  
"Shit."  
  
^*^*^  
  
10:42 a.m.  
  
Well, pant, I'm officially in, huff, labor. For   
the last--what? ten minutes?--I've been suffering   
through steadily increasing contractions, without   
an epidural. Yes, I chickened out with Adam, taking   
comfort over efficiency. This time, however, I'm   
forced by circumstance to go completely natural.   
I'd planned to do that anyway, since Mulder would   
be present this time; last time I already hurt so   
much due to his absence, any more pain may have   
killed me.  
  
My children need to learn the meaning of "good   
timing." Adam was born during a hellish sleet-  
storm; Anna's being born during a fire in my church.   
I wonder if their personalities will be as opposite   
as the temperatures they're born into. And if they   
are, I wonder if that will be a good thing.  
  
Yeeeaaaaaoooowwww!!! No time to think...must...  
get...creature...out...now!!!  
  
Okay, that's it for now...I hope. Mulder's got his   
cell phone working (I swear, Nokia should sign him   
as their spokesperson; the damn thing can work   
anywhere!) and is getting instructions from Aly,   
my OB, on how to safely deliver his baby in case   
the fire department and ambulance don't arrive in   
time.  
  
Aly and I have agreed that my inhaling the smoke   
is what started labor. From the regular ultrasounds   
I had done every two months, we know that Anna will   
be perfectly healthy being born now, just a little   
small, but after a day or two in the hospital,   
I'll be able to take her home.  
  
Oooooohhhhhhh dear! That wasn't my regular 3-and-  
a-half minutes between contractions! Shit, Anna,   
you have to be difficult, don't you? Can't just be   
born on--oowww!--your predicted birthday, could you?  
  
"Mulder!" I screech with the realization that our   
daughter is quite ready to meet her daddy and   
brother. Not me, though. She obviously doesn't   
care about my feelings. God, I'm giving birth to   
a teenager.  
  
"Aly says breathe, Scully. Just breathe. The   
firemen are here, Scully. They're hacking their   
way in as we speak. You're gonna be fine."  
  
Like shit I'm gonna be fine.  
  
(Have you noticed how I become a salty sailor like   
Ahab and Billy when I'm giving birth?)  
  
Enough of this, I want my daughter! When the next   
contraction ends, I ask Mulder to measure my cervix.   
Once the shock leaves his face, he gulps and does   
so, using his fingers--hee-hee, that tickles!--to   
gauge how dilated I am.  
  
"You look about ten centimeters, Scully. I mean,   
I don't have my ruler with me, but..."  
  
That's all I need to hear. "Great! Next I'm gonna   
push, okay?!" He nods nervously, then glances over   
his shoulder.  
  
"Tara! Can you take over with Aly? I gotta play   
Posada."  
  
Tara snickers at the eye-roll that Billy doesn't   
think I see, then takes the phone from Mulder's   
hand. "Do want Adam to see this, guys?"  
  
I'm not really thinking clearly right now, so I   
let Mulder answer for me. Luckily, we've been   
discussing this forever, and a few nights we   
finally came to a decision.  
  
"Tara, bring AJ over here, but him up by Scully's   
head. He can hold her hand and help her push."  
  
Tara smiles. "Got it." She calls out to Adam, who   
comes running over.  
  
"Whassup?" he asks, looking a little confused.  
  
"AJ, my li'l bullfrog, Mommy's having the baby,"   
Mulder gently explains. "Remember how we told you   
that you could help Mommy? Can you do that now?"  
  
Adam nods excitedly and runs over to my side,   
placing a kiss on my sweaty cheek. "Time, Mommy?"  
  
"Oh yeah," I gasp. "You're about to meet your   
sister, kiddo." Aw poop, here it comes...."Help   
me out here, Adam," I instruct between painfully-  
clenched teeth.  
  
With a little bit of help from my firstborn, the   
second one is out in this fiery inferno within   
minutes. Oh, my little Anna...  
  
Mulder strips to his waist, using his non-sooty   
undershirt to wrap up our daughter. Before we can   
get acquainted with her, the firemen break through   
the barriers, looking quickly around to help out   
those most in need. Like me.  
  
Within minutes, I'm on a stretcher in the cool   
April morning air.  
  
^*^*^  
  
3:57 p.m.  
  
I wake up to a goopy kiss from my older child.   
Christ, he's the older one now; that means there's   
a younger one!  
  
"How's Anna doing, kiddo?" I ask softly, not sure   
if she's in my room asleep or not.  
  
"Annie's good," Adam announces proudly. I smile at   
the nickname he's already bestowed on his sister.   
Mulder once told me that the moment Samantha was   
born he started calling her Sammie. Must be genetic.  
  
"Where is she?" I think she may be hungry. God,   
my boobs ache.  
  
"They're gonna bring her in as soon as I tell them   
you're awake. Want me to get her?" Mulder informs   
me from the doorway.  
  
I nod, and Mulder steps back into the hall and   
nods to someone, presumably the nurse in charge   
of the nursery. He comes fully inside my room--a   
private room, how'd he manage that?--and perches   
on the corner of my bed.  
  
"The church is pretty much gone, Scully," he admits.   
"Most everything was reduced to ashes."  
  
"Ashes," I repeat dejectedly. I really liked that   
church. "Are they going to build over it?" He   
shrugs and asks why. "Well, that's where Anna was   
born. It'd be nice to continue to worship there."  
  
Mulder nods in understanding. "You know, it's kind   
of ironic. One extra body came out of a fire that   
usually destroys."  
  
A sudden vision pops into my brain. "She's a   
Phoenix. Born from the ashes."  
  
There's a moment of quiet, then, so softly, Mulder   
says, "Anna Phoenix. That'll work."  
  
^*^*^  
XIV - Soror Altera  
[[Someone is watching...]]  
  
June 13, 2009  
  
I sit on the park bench, not fifty yards from them, and they   
continue on with their picnic, no clue that I'm watching them.  
  
For a Friday in June, it's a beautiful day. The temperature   
is cool, reminding me of mid-April. The sky is clear, save a   
few wisps of condensation that hover at the horizon.  
  
The park is crowded today; school let out a few days ago here   
in Ellicott City. I know Adam is happy about that, he told me   
on the last day.  
  
I know little Adam Mulder quite well, as I should. He's been   
my student for a whole year, rising well above the other second   
graders. I hope I get his sister, darling baby Anna, when she   
reaches that age. She's five now, so I guess she's not a baby   
any longer. But I'm sure Dana will always call Anna her baby   
girl.  
  
Dana is one of those mothers that teachers pray will be   
involved in their children's classes. Dana is a great organizer;   
as Homeroom Mom she produced the best Christmas and Valentine's   
Day parties I'd ever been to. She chaperones all the field   
trips that Adam goes on, though I suspect she'll back off once   
he hits Middle School. Though by that time, Anna will be   
needing a Homeroom Mom of her own.  
  
And Fox. Fox Mulder is a blessing to children everywhere.   
Though he works for the FBI, he still finds time to coach   
basketball and baseball leagues at the school. He even sets   
up mini-tournaments with other schools in the district. And   
I know a few of my fellow women teachers like to stay after   
on the days of practice, just to witness the sight of Coach   
Mulder in mesh shorts and a tank top.  
  
And while I'd like to ogle with them...well, being related   
basically takes all the fun out of it.  
  
Not that he knows that I'm related.  
  
No, Fox William Mulder has no idea that charming Ms. Reed is,   
actually, his twin sister.  
  
^*^*^  
  
I was born on October 13, 1961 to Bill and Teena Mulder,   
though our real father was not determined until years later.   
Teena named me Alexandria, which hasn't changed. When I was   
taken by our real father, however, he legally changed my name   
from Mulder to Reed.  
  
I was seven months old when he took me from my mother. Barely   
weaned off the breast and too young to remember anything about   
my family.  
  
But I found out anyway. When Sam joined us in 1973, I learned   
that she was my sister. From that, I figured out that I had   
a twin brother as well. Sammy had a habit of talking in her   
sleep, and even though she swore she couldn't remember her   
life with Mom and Fox and Bill Mulder, she would have   
conversations with Fox in her sleep.  
  
Dad didn't bother keeping it from me then. I was twelve, so   
he felt it was all right for me to know.  
  
Besides, although I didn't know it at the time, I was a mother.   
One of the earliest experiments they did on me was to take a   
sample of my ova to see if it would be viable to create another   
human while I was still pre-pubescent.   
  
It was. I was ten when my son was born.  
  
I didn't get to help raise him, considering my age, but I was   
allowed to name him. Michael Leigh Reed. I don't know why,   
really. My favorite nurse was Annabelle Michaels, and my best   
friend was Leigh Jackson.  
  
Not that it mattered that much. He just grew up and changed   
his name. Last time I heard it was some Russian name...  
  
I left when I was 18. Just up and left. Sam had gone the month   
before, and since they hadn't dragged her back, I figured she   
made it okay.  
  
I got into college remarkably; it was the greatest experience   
of my life. I majored in elementary education, as I'd always   
wanted to teach second or third grade. I never considered   
dating or getting married. I found college boys to be terribly   
asinine, and things never really improved.  
  
So life went on for me. I became a teacher in Illinois for a   
few years, contentedly teaching 10-year-olds their   
multiplication tables and the basics of English grammar.  
  
Then three years ago, I was approached by a man who claimed   
to be my son. He wanted me to keep an eye on Fox for a few   
years, and he figured the best way to get close would be   
through his children.  
  
I moved to Ellicott City for selfish reasons. The pay was a   
bit of an increase, for one. And I wanted to see my brother   
and his family.  
  
As planned, Adam Mulder was in my second grade class. As   
expected, his parents became involved. I've grown fond of   
them this past year. It's been hard not to tell them who I   
really am, but part of the agreement with my son was that I   
remain Alexandria Reed, harmless teacher.  
  
Right now, Adam stands and drags his father towards the   
basketball court. The annual Father-Son 2v2 is going to start   
in a few minutes. Dana and Anna clean up the family's mess;   
Dana's fastidiousness has obviously been inherited by *someone*.  
  
I stand up and begin to walk away. I still have years to keep   
in touch with my family. I hope one day to tell Fox who I   
really am.  
  
I am the other sister.  
  
THE END  
  
^*^*^  
  
AUTHOR'S RAMBLING NOTES: Wow. When I started this whole thing, I never expected it to get to 14 parts! In fact, this whole series started with two standalones (Tenancy Tendencies and May 22) that I thought could be fit into a series. Little did I know...I've enjoyed writing these stories, and I've met some great people through the feedback I've received. Special thanks go to: Laurel, my #1 fan, thanks for your consistent words of praise; Maeve, thanks for helping me out when I was supremely *stuck*; the gals at Touchstone for making me put my homework aside to work on the last part for them; and hey, Smurf? ASININE!!! J/K, I love you all, and I hope to be back soon with other wonderful tales of MSR and Babyfic!  
  
jeri x-)  
  
4 out of 5 doctors say expressing your enjoyment of a fanfic to its author increases your life expectancy 23-23.8 years. The other doctor was killed by Cancerman before we could ask him.  
  
jeri, president, xpab: x-philes against bees  
Join by writing to: kill_em_all@thexfiles.com OR  
Visit the xpab site:  
http://www.geocities.com/jeris_basement/xpab.html  
  
And while you're there...  
  
Visit Jeri's Basement:  
http://www.geocities.com/jeris_basement/index.html  



End file.
